Darwin Watterson
Summary Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III better known as just Darwin, is the deuteragonist in The Amazing World of Gumball. He used to be Gumball's pet goldfish, but, one day, he grew legs and generally adapted to life outside of water, so he was adopted by the Watterson family. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A to 8-C | 9-A to 8-C | 8-A to 7-C, higher the more he sneezes | 7-C Name: Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III Origin: The Amazing World of Gumball Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Part Goldfish, Part Suckerfish Attack Potency: Small Building level to Building+ Level (Scales to Gumball) | Small Building level to Building+ level | Multi-City Block level (Sneezed down an unknown amount of city blocks) to Town level (Via this calculation), higher the more he sneezes (He sneezes got more and more powerful each time) | Town level (Should scale to Gumball while he was under the effects of the Man Cereal) Dimensionality: 3D Travel Speed: Supersonic (Capable of keeping up with Nicole on a regular basis) | Unknown | Supersonic ' (should scale to his younger self) 'Combat Speed: Subsonic (Should be comparable to Anais who could solve a 1,000 piece puzzle in a few seconds) | Massively FTL (Scales to Gumball) | Subsonic'm(Scales to his younger self) 'Reaction Speed: Subsonic (Should scale to his Combat Speed) | Massively FTL (Scales to his Combat Speed) | Subsonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building level to Building level+ | Small Building level to Building+ level | Small Building level to Building level+ | Town level Durability: Small Building level to Building level+ | Universe Level (Was able to survive the big bang) | Small Building level to Building+ level | Town level Stamina: Varies. Range: Standard Melee Range, higher with Toon Force Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Age Manipulation (Can stop himself from aging), 4th Wall Awareness, Toon Force, Broadway Force, Limited Shapeshifting (Partial change of appearance when Gumball and Darwin were looking like Richards for a few seconds ago in the "The Kids" episode and becoming temporary older in "The Finale" episode), Teleportation, Law Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (Was able to censor everything that was harmful), Time Stop (Demonstrated here), Mind Manipulation (Was literally brainwashing Gumball and used the power of guilt to make Gumball cave into his demands. Has also used hypnosis and induce sleep by looking into Gumball's eyes), Immersion, Resistance to Time Stop (in rare occasions when only Gumball stops Time) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Found many answers about the meaning of life. Despite being ten, he's apparently in eighth grade). Weaknesses: He's a pacifist Key: Normal | Maximum Toon Force | Sneezing | Under the Effects of the Man Cereal Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Age Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Male Characters Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Law Users Category:Causality Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Superhumans